Throughout this application various publications are referenced by full citations within parentheses. The disclosures of these publications in their entireties are hereby incorporated by reference in this application in order to more fully describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains.
Pharmacological studies, and more recently gene cloning, have established that multiple receptor subtypes exist for most, if not all, neurotransmitters. The existence of multiple receptor subtypes provides one mechanism by which a single neurotransmitter can elicit distinct cellular responses. The variation in cellular response can be achieved by the association of individual receptor subtypes with different G proteins and different signalling systems. Further flexibility is provided by the ability of distinct receptors for the same ligand to activate or inhibit the same second messenger system.
Individual receptor subtypes reveal characteristic differences in their abilities to bind a number of ligands, but the structural basis for the distinct ligand-binding properties is not known. Physiologists and pharmacologists have attempted to specify particular biological functions or anatomical locations for some receptor subtypes, but this has met with limited success. Similarly, the biochemical mechanisms by which these receptors transduce signals across the cell surface have been difficult to ascertain without having well-defined cell populations which express exclusively one receptor subtype.
While all the receptors of the serotonin type recognize serotonin, several pharmacologically distinct subtypes of serotonin receptors have been identified, and given a classification name 5-HT.sub.X, where X identifies the subtype. In many cases, these subtypes have been or will be associated with single gene products, but in some cases a single subtype may be found to contain several different receptor proteins (gene products) or two different subtypes may be later shown to arise from different properties of the same receptor protein which are exhibited when it is expressed in different tissue environments. In many cases, different serotonin receptor subtypes have been shown to couple to different second messenger pathways that are linked through guanine-nucleotide regulatory (G) proteins.
Radioligand filtration binding techniques have been employed for over ten years in an effort to more completely characterize receptor subtypes within the serotonin receptor family (Schmidt and Peroutka, FASEB J. 3:2242 (1989)). Using these methods, two broad classes of G protein-coupled serotonin receptors have been described, 5-HT.sub.1, and 5-HT.sub.2. These differ in their selectivity for drugs. 5-HT.sub.1 receptors display high (nanomolar) affinity for serotonin and can be labeled with .sup.3 H!5-HT. 5-HT.sub.2 receptors display low affinity for serotonin but have high (nanomolar) affinity for antagonists such as Ketanserin, Mesulergine, Metergoline and d-LSD.
Within the 5-HT.sub.1 receptor class, several subtypes have been distinguished on the basis of their pharmacological binding profiles, second messenger coupling and physiological roles. One such subtype, the 5-HT.sub.1D receptor, was originally defined as a particular type of .sup.3 H!5-HT binding site in the bovine caudate (Heuring and Peroutka, J. Neurosci. 7:894 (1987)). This definition was not based on properties of a single purified receptor protein or single gene product, but rather was based on experimental observations in a model tissue. As discussed below, later research has shown that there may be multiple receptor proteins (known as subtypes) within this model tissue, all of which contribute to the binding profile that was used to define the 5-HT.sub.1D receptor.
The 5-HT.sub.1D receptor subtype has been shown to inhibit adenylate cyclase activity (Schoeffter, P. and Hoyer, D., Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 340:285 (1989)). The 5-HT.sub.1D receptor subtype has also been characterized in guinea pig (Waeber, et al. Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 340:479-485 (1989)), pigeon (Waeber, 1989), pig (Waeber, et al. Naunyn-Schmiedeberg's Arch. Pharmacol. 377:595-601 (1988)), calf (Waeber, et al. (1988)) and human brain (Waeber, et al. (1988); Herrick-Davis and Titeler, J. Neurochem, 50:1624-1631 (1988)). Among the other serotonin receptor subtypes, the 5-HT.sub.1A, and 5-HT.sub.1B receptors inhibit adenylate cyclase, and 5-HT.sub.1C and 5-HT.sub.2 receptors activate phospholipase C pathways, stimulating breakdown of polyphosphoinositides (Schmidt and Peroutka, FASEB J. 3:2242 (1989)).
The pharmacological actions of sumatriptan (GR43175), a new anti-migraine medication under development by Glaxo Pharmaceutical Corp., have been linked to the 5-HT.sub.1D receptor site (Peroutka and McCarthy, Eur. J. Pharmacology 163:133 (1989)); Schoeffter and Hoyer, Naunyn-Schmiedeberg Arch. Pharmacology 340:135 (1989)). Recently, one report has shown that the 5-HT.sub.1D binding site of piglet caudate could be subdivided into two sites, based on the binding affinities of sumatriptan and 5-carboxamidotryptamine (5-CT) (Sumner and Humphrey, Br. J. Pharmacol. 98:29 (1989)). One of these binding sites, with low affinity for sumatriptan and 5-CT, resembles the 5-HT.sub.1E site of human cortex (Leonhardt, Herrick-Davis and Titeler, J. Neurochem. 53:465 (1989)) while the binding site with high affinity for these compounds resembles the classic 5-HT.sub.1D receptor, and the site of action of sumatriptan.
Another study, by Xiong and Nelson (Life Sci. 45:1433-1442 (1989)) indicated that a high affinity .sup.3 H!5-HT binding site in the rabbit caudate, termed the 5-HT.sub.1R binding site, is similar to, but pharmacologically distinct from, the 5-HT.sub.1D binding site described in the bovine caudate. These authors presented data indicating that two drugs, spiperone and spirilene, exhibited significantly lower affinity for the 5-HT.sub.1R binding site than for the 5-HT.sub.1D receptor, and noted several other differences in binding properties betweeen these sites. Investigation of the bovine caudate in light of these findings led to the conclusion that there may be a component of the 5-HT.sub.1D receptor in bovine caudate that represents a 5-HT.sub.1R binding site. Alternatively, the authors speculated that the 5-HT.sub.1D binding site in the bovine caudate may be a heterogenous group of sites with similar properties. As noted by the authors, it is clear that additional work will be need to clarify these issues.
A gene for a G protein-coupled receptor was recently isolated by Libert, et al. from a dog cDNA library (Science 244:569-572, 1989). This gene, termed the RDC4 gene, was not expressed by these authors, and therefore no characterization of the properties of the protein encoded by this gene was made. The dog RDC4 gene was isolated and expressed by the applicants, and was determined by the applicants to encode a 5-HT.sub.1D receptor (not published).
The serotonin 5-HT.sub.1D receptors belong to a family of receptors which are distinguished by their seven-transmembrane configuration and their functional linkage to G-proteins. This family includes rhodopsin and related opsins (Nathans, J. and Hogness, D. S., Cell 34:807 (1983)), the .alpha. and .beta. adrenergic receptors (Dohlman, H. G., et al., Biochemistry 26:2657 (1987)), the muscarinic cholinergic receptors (Bonner, T. I., et al., Science 237:527 (1987)), the substance K neuropeptide receptor, (Masu, Y., et al., Nature 329:836 (1987)), the yeast mating factor receptors, (Burkholder, A. C. and Hartwell, L. H., Nucl. Acids Res. 13:8463 (1985); Hagan, D. C., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 83:1418 (1986)); Nakayama, N. et al., EMBO J. 4:2643 (1985)), and the oncogene c-mas, (Young, et al., Cell 45:711 (1986)). Each of these receptors is thought to transduce extracellular signals by interaction with guanine nucleotide-binding (G) proteins (Dohluan, H. G., et al., Biochemistry 26:2657 (1987); Dohlman, H. G., et al., Biochemistry 27:1813 (1988); O'Dowd, B. F., et al., Ann. Rev. Neurosci., in press).